


hush, hush, the world is quiet

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [301]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Warming, M/M, Sibling Incest, Urophagia, Watersports, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28151562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Illumi takes some time to spoil his younger brother.
Relationships: Illumi Zoldyck/Milluki Zoldyck
Series: Commissions [301]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Kudos: 11





	hush, hush, the world is quiet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SuperSaiyanHollow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperSaiyanHollow/gifts).



Illumi cares a lot about everyone in his family, sharing different bonds with everyone, and finding different ways to express how much he loves them. With Milluki, his bond is especially strong, as the second born child, the first brother that he ever had, and so, he takes his time to take care of him in whatever ways that he needs, all to keep his younger brother happy.

Lately, Milluki has been a little pent-up. Illumi can tell right away, and that is probably due to the fact that he has been rather busy. Tonight, though, he has plenty of time to himself, and he knows already that he will dedicate that time to Milluki, to make up for the time that has been lost. He goes straight to Milluki’s room as soon as he has the chance, but finds that it is empty, a rather rare sight. But that does not deter him, because he knows that it is never long before he returns to his room, so he leaves, waiting in the hallway, watching from a distance for his return.

Not long later, he passes by Illumi, paying him no mind, probably not noticing him at all, as he enters his room. Illumi waits just outside his door for a moment, listening until he hears the loud sounds of a game, and decides to head in as well. His younger brother needs his attention, and he always has a lot of fun when he is able to play and be spoiled by Illumi all at once, so he will surely enjoy this.

When the door swings open, he finds Milluki right where he expects to, in his usual chair, playing a game that Illumi might have seen him play before, or it might be entirely new. He does not know the first thing about video games, and he does not retain much of the information that Milluki will share with him when he is feeling talkative, so there is no real way of knowing.

Milluki barely reacts to him entering the room, used to this sort of thing. He knows what is coming, and continues to focus on his game, as Illumi approaches him, heat pooling in his stomach. It is exciting, knowing that he is going to get to take care of his younger brother, and oftentimes, he derives more pleasure from the act of  _ giving  _ pleasure than anything else. That is not to say that he gets nothing else out of this visit, though.

Kneeling on the ground in front of Milluki, he pushes his long hair out of the way, and leans over him to unbutton his pants. Even this is not enough to get a reaction out of his brother, but that is just par for the course, and just because he does not acknowledge Illumi directly does not mean that he is completely detached from his situation. Already, his cock is stiffening, as if reacting on reflex to the fact that Illumi is in the room. His body knows what is coming.

With his brother’s cock in his hand, Illumi slowly works his hand up and down, giving him a few strokes to finish getting him hard. His breathing grows a bit heavier, but other than that, there is no sign that he even notices he is getting jerked off, and his focus seems as strong as ever. There are some aspects in which he might fall short of family expectations, but there is no doubt in Illumi’s mind that Milluki has the best focus of any of them, or at the very least, he is pretty high up there.

Now comes the fun part, the part that might seem boring to some, but that Illumi loves so much, something that he could do for hours on end, if given the chance. He wraps his lips around Milluki’s cock, drawing him into his mouth, fitting it all at once so that his face is pressed right against him, his brother’s cock as deep down his throat as it can go. Illumi really could stay like this forever, lingering here, as close to his younger brother as he can possibly get.

Like this, he can just inhale deeply and take in Milluki’s scent, while his brother ignores him perfectly, far more interested in whatever is displayed on the screen in front of him. It is no struggle to fit his brother’s cock with all of the practice that he has, and no struggle to keep it in his throat, remaining still and keeping Milluki comfortable, letting him enjoy the attention without having to offer any attention in return. Most might think this is boring, but for Illumi, it is absolutely perfect, and he could stay like this all night, could stay like this forever, probably, if such a thing were even possible.

It is exciting just to be used like this, to know that he has made himself useful and to know that he is doing a good job just by staying still like this, spoiling his brother to make up for the fact that he has not been able to pay a lot of attention to him lately. He will keep it up all night, if that is what it takes to satisfy Milluki, and he has already resigned himself to this, though it is not long before it becomes evident that that will not be necessary.

It is hard to tell just how much time has passed. Milluki has not been paying attention to the time while playing his game, and Illumi can’t watch the time from where he is. It has probably been at least an hour, maybe even longer, when Milluki notices the discomfort starting to set in, snapping him out of his trance. Ordinarily, this would mean frustration, since he has to take a break, but since Illumi is here, there is no trouble at all. Illumi is here, so he can just take care of everything, like he always does.

Illumi can tell what is coming before it starts, as well. He can sense the telltale signs that his brother is getting agitated and distracted, that his need is getting beyond a point that he can easily manage, and that he is going to take advantage of having Illumi’s mouth right there where he can easily use it. Slowly, he begins to relax, and then Illumi’s mouth is filled with the sudden burst of piss, a very familiar taste to him.

This is far from the first time that he has swallowed Milluki’s piss so that he did not have to get up, both to avoid interrupting his game and to avoid interrupting their time together. It had started as his idea, as most of these things do, but Milluki certainly became fond of it, enjoying anything that brings more convenience into his life, and enjoying any way that Illumi can spoil him.

He must have been holding back for quite some time, because there is plenty for Illumi to swallow down, moaning appreciatively as he does. Milluki barely gives him any acknowledgment, still much more focused on the game in front of him. It must be getting really serious, or maybe he just sees no need to pay attention to something that he is so used to dealing with. Illumi does not mind either way, just as long as he gets to make himself useful, and as long as he can make his younger brother happy.

Eventually, his stream starts to trickle to a stop, and by that point, Illumi realizes that he has started sucking, as if trying to suck out every last drop, to keep it all for himself. Of course, once that has started, it is not long before Milluki is hard again, so even though his bladder is empty, their fun has only just begun. Once again, he does not have to do anything, able to focus on what he is doing while Illumi takes care of everything, just like he always does.

He spoils his little brother when they have time alone together like this, and if Milluki had a free hand, he might rest it on the back of his head, or he might plant it there firmly, pushing Illumi’s head forward, dominant, intent on showing his older brother who’s in control right now. Milluki can be rather dominant when he wants to be, so this fantasy is not really off-base, but when he is busy like this, there is no chance of either of his hands leaving the controller for a second, so Illumi has to content himself with these fantasies.

And that is just fine by him, because he knows that he is doing a good job, and that he is all the better for not asking anything of his brother. He will get his fun later, so right now, he is doing a good job simply by giving Milluki what he needs and asking for nothing in return. Pushing his head forward, he imagines a hand on the back of it, guiding him forward so that he can take Milluki back down his throat, and then he is bobbing his head on his brother’s cock, listening to his soft, breathy moans, the only sign, so far, that he has even noticed that anything is going on.

Somehow, the detached reactions only make it better- perhaps because they suit him so well, because this is something that Milluki always does. Illumi is used to different reactions from everyone, and Milluki is detached when he is busy and needy when he is not, and everything that he does when they are intimate reflects his personality, showing the sort of young man that he has grown up to be. He is spoiled and childish in so many ways, in ways that Illumi should scold him for, but at times like this, he finds that he can only think of such things fondly, because, no matter what, this is still his little brother, and he will always love his family. Above all else, he will always love his family.

The more Milluki moans, the faster he bobs his head, trying to make this perfect for him, wanting to get him off before he is done with his game, so that Milluki will be even more willing to give him his reward. As spoiled and selfish as Milluki may be, he has never denied Illumi his reward before, but still, he always wants to try hard, always wants to make sure that he really deserves it. He aches with how badly he wants it, aches with how badly he wants his brother, barely able to contain himself at this point, but still, he just keeps sucking Milluki off, hoping desperately that he is still doing everything just right.

Finally, he feels his brother tense, and then relax, and this time, he is filling his mouth with his seed instead of his piss, groaning low and relieved as he comes. At that moment, Illumi hears some different sounds from the game, sounds that seem promising, and now he thinks he might have seen Milluki play this one before, because he is pretty sure he heard those sounds the last time he reached a point in this game that he could stop for a bit, and take a break to pay attention to Illumi.

He never asks for much in return, but when Milluki looks down at him, he can see the look in his eyes, and he knows exactly what it means. Illumi has pulled back by now, and feels as though he can hardly breathe in his anticipation, panting and staring up at him with wide eyes, pleading him without saying a word. Of course, after he has done such a good job at all of this, Milluki would never leave him wanting. Not only that, but it would be impossible not to get excited for more, seeing a look like  _ that _ on Illumi’s face- not to mention the bulge in his pants.

“Get on the bed,” Milluki says. “I’m done for now, so I’ve got some time for you, alright?” He says it as if he is doing Illumi a favor, which is not at all incorrect, when he thinks about it, and that is more than just arrogance talking. Illumi is quick to do as he is told, wanting things to move as quickly as possible, and so, he does not have to wait that long until his younger brother is fucking him absolutely senseless, giving him everything that he could possibly want.

With Illumi on his back, Milluki is on top of him, cock quickly buried in his ass, earning a soft, sweet moan from the older brother, while Milluki groans to himself. He may be doing Illumi a favor, but this is still about him, or it is at least still enough to make him feel so good that he can hardly stand it. Illumi gets a lot out of just pleasing him, but even when it is his turn to get pleasure, it is not at all one-sided, always letting Milluki get plenty out of it as well. This works well for Milluki, being as needy as he is, but being subservient is just in Illumi’s nature, a behavior learned early in his life, even before Milluki was born.

In turn, Milluki is a bit more spoiled; where his family was too hard on Illumi, they were too soft on him, and he was the baby for just long enough to remain that spoiled baby in some ways, and Illumi is always content to indulge him in that, despite the younger siblings that came after him, and despite his parents efforts to try and toughen him up even a little bit. Those efforts failed and Milluki retreated into himself, but he still gets all the attention that he needs, all the attention that he feels like he deserves and more, because Illumi still loves him just as much as he always has, having a special connection with the very first brother that he ever had.

And, sure, their bond is cemented with Illumi on his back and with Milluki fucking him into the mattress, but their family is abnormal, and the two of them are isolated. Everyone is isolated here, and it is easy to justify their relationship evolving to this point when they- when Milluki, especially- hardly have the chance to work out these frustrations anywhere else. They are close, and this is simply how they show it, in their abnormal, fucked up, isolated family.

Illumi finds his voice while being fucked, just so that he can praise Milluki. He heaps praises on him because he never knows when the last time someone praised him was, and he knows that Milluki needs it, that he needs to be reminded that he is good- that he is good enough- and that he is so,  _ so _ loved. Moaning and whining, he still manages to say, “That’s good, you’re so good…you’re so good at this, little brother.”

“Y-yeah, I…I know I am,” Milluki replies with a grunt, always brushing off the praise even though it is obvious how much he loves it by the way that he starts fucking Illumi harder, getting lost in the motions as his ego is boosted more and more. He is right there on the edge in no time at all, and with one last, rough thrust, he comes inside of his older brother, and Illumi’s breath catches in his throat then, pleasure crashing through his as he joins Milluki, coming hard right there with him.

His head spinning, his body tingling, he is left to lay back, struggling to catch his breath as Milluki slowly pulls out him and, just to be nice, leans down to give him a long kiss. Illumi relaxes into the kiss, so satisfied and content now, and certain that he has given Milluki a fair amount of attention, enough to make up for the time that he has spent away from him.

Pulling out of the kiss, Milluki pulls back entirely to inspect the way Illumi lays back on his bed, still panting, hair fanned out around him, and his body a mess with his own come. And, from his stretched hole, Milluki’s is still leaking out. He can’t help leaning down to touch it, to finger him gently and play with it a bit. The stimulation is enough to make Illumi whine, still so sensitive that it is too much for him, and if Milluki were to keep teasing him like this, he would not be able to help getting excited all over again.

But Illumi is exhausted, and his younger brother knows that, can tell just from looking at him. He will be in no shape to clean himself up, or to move at all for a while, so Milluki withdraws his fingers and says, “You can lay in here for a while, I guess.” It’s not as if either of them have much of a choice there, but he extends the offer anyway, because he knows that it means a lot to Illumi, just to be told that he is wanted there, that he is welcome to stay for as long as he wants to.

As for Milluki, he decides to get back to playing, since their fun had the opposite effect on him. Rather than exhausted, he feels invigorated, and ready to get back into his game. He will be unable to hear Illumi’s steady breathing over the sounds, and might even forget that he is there after a little while, but eventually, Illumi will be rested up, and will quietly slip out of his room, trying not to disturb him any further, and soon after, someone will be sent by to change the sheets.

Illumi will take care of everything, just like he always does, spoiling his younger brother, his first brother, absolutely relentlessly.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
